The focus of the ACCN Community Outreach Program is to use Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) principles and methodology to increase knowledge of, access to, and use of beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures that will ultimately decrease the cancer burden in Appalachian counties in Kentucky, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Virginia, and West Virginia.